


let me explain

by kxlozahhsamaa



Series: quackity w/tourette's oneshots (requests are fine!) [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Tourette's Syndrome, Winged Alexis | Quackity, just like that my tagging skills has gone out the window like: woosh, quackity has tourette's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa
Summary: tubbo, tommy and wilbur were confused about quackity's weird sounds, and how he sometimes flutters his wings, so they ask him to explain.and so quackity does.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot
Series: quackity w/tourette's oneshots (requests are fine!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143830
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	let me explain

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request:
> 
> someone from the smp was confused about Quackity tic don't know a lot if Tourettes and Quackity give them an explanation?

tommy, wilbur, and tubbo were confused. when they were around quackity, quackity makes some head jerking movements, or sometimes trills and pops, and sometimes flutters his wings. he doesn't look surprised when he does it around others, not really that concerned about it. at first they shoved it off, thinking quackity just was just making those noises for the fun of it.

wilbur remembers when quackity was having a conversation with him, and he trilled out of nowhere. he said perdonas in some of his sentences, and his head jerked a bit. wilbur wanted to ask what was the issue, but wilbur didn't want to be impolite, so he pushed it aside. the next time however, quackity was popping, jerking his head, trilling, cooing, yelling out different phrases, stuff that wilbur didn't even knew he has said before during his talk with karl. karl didn't look confused or bothered, but instead he was nodding his head, like he understood every word that came out of quackity's mouth. wilbur wasn't trying to be nosy or rude or anything, he was just curious. he decided, when the time was right, he would ask quackity what was going on. politely, of course. he didn't want to seem like an asshole or anything.

* * *

tubbo remembered in the white house, how quackity rarely let out those words or movements. not when schlatt was around, at least. whenever schlatt was knocked out from drinking, or just asleep, tubbo heard quackity go into a spiral of the same movements and phrases, in his room behind closed doors. tubbo was concerned, he thought quackity was being hurt, but he didn't sound like he was fighting it, unlike with schlatt. so tubbo just watched quackity's chest go up and down, then left quackity alone. he wanted to ask if quackity was okay, and if he needed any help, but it looked like quackity wanted to be alone, so tubbo left him be. guaranteed, he was going to ask quackity later on, his curiosity was rapidly increasing, as well as his concern.

* * *

tommy didn't think quackity was weird, he liked to have conversations with the winged man. he even came up with an nickname for him, which karl and sapnap stole (tommy still pokes at them for that). he definitely was aware of the tics, he knew what they were, he just had one simple question, why couldn't quackity just stop them? when he thought about asking quackity that question, tommy cringed. it felt rude, and he didn't want to feel rude to quackity anyways. he continued to think about what to ask him, since tommy had many questions.

* * *

quackity wasn't an idiot. he knew that tommy, tubbo, and wilbur were confused about his tics. about his tourette's. hopefully, that confusion wouldn't lead to them avoiding quackity. that's all he could hope for. 

quackity was busy cleaning up his room. karl and sapnap were busy getting groceries, so it was just him. he heard a knock at the door. well, several knocks actually. quackity trilled. he dropped a pile of folded clothes and went to open the door, his neck jerking. tommy, tubbo, and wilbur were standing at the door, surprised he was actually there. they didn't look upset at him, so he decided to let them in, multiple pops coming from him.

* * *

tommy, tubbo, wilbur, and quackity were all sitting down. they were just sitting in silence after quackity made some snacks for them. karl and sapnap came back, but were tired, so they slept, inviting quackity in there once he was finished chatting.

wilbur was the first person to speak up. 

“quackity, i’m sure you all know why we are here, i think you know a pattern between us.”

quackity knew they were here to ask him about his tourette’s but instead he trilled, and started squealing.

“AY I DON’T KNOW WHERE THE BODY IS! I’M INNOCENT MAN!” quackity snickered, then full on laughing and cooing. tubbo joined in on the giggling. wilbur just sat there with an even more confused look on his face. once everyone had stopped laughing, quackity straightened up and nodded his head.

“you guys are here because- WOO - because you’re curious about my tics!” quackity smiled, trying to will away all of the negative energy. he didn’t want anything to change their friendship, so he decided to keep it positive. plus, he had this same talk with his lovely boyfriends, and they are still together, so there wasn’t much for quackity to worry about.

tommy, tubbo, and wilbur were surprised that quackity didn’t have a reaction towards their question, and that he already knew what they were curious about. however, that didn’t stop them from asking their questions.

“uh,” tubbo started, breaking the confused silence, “what is a tic?” tubbo looked embarrassed to even ask the question, like it was stupid. quackity didn’t think it was stupid at all, however.

“well, a-a-PERDONAS-a tic is, well how do i explain this, a tic is similar to when you-you- WOW-WOAH-FUCK YOU FUCK OFF- you have to sneeze, except it takes more effort to suppress-suppress- WOO- suppress them.” quackity trilled while trying to simply explain his tourette’s. 

“well, why can’t you just stop them? if they could be stopped. i’m not trying to insult you or anything-” tommy asked, but was cut of by one of quackity’s tic phrases.

“i get what your trying to-to-PUTA-to say! it takes more effort to suppress things like my tic-WOO-tics, and i sometimes get headaches and migraines trying to suppress them for-for-FUCK ME AND THE HORSE YOU RODE ON- WOO- for too long.” quackity was ticcing more than usual. clearly he was kind of getting stressed.  
“why do you tic more on some days while you tic a lot less?” wilbur asked. he remembered that one day when quackity ticced a little bit, and after the meeting, his tics were all over the place. 

“it tends to-to-POGGERS SO POGGERS-to vary over time, you know? when i-i get stressed about anything, my tics-tics-POGCHAMP-tics tend to increase, it gets worse when start to stress even more about my tics, though.” quackity trilled. 

wilbur, tommy, and tubbo began to understand what quackity is going through. wilbur nodded in response, and quackity started popping his mouth. the room was silent, besides quackity’s occasional tics. quackity spoke up.

“i hope this doesn’t affect our friendship!” quackity said, cringing right after. god that was so cheesy-

“oh trust me, if this was something that would have ended our friendship, we probably wouldn’t be here right now!” wilbur said, a grin on his face. he seemed pretty confident about his answer. tommy and tubbo nodded in agreement.

* * *

they sat there chatting until it grew dark outside, then the three boys got ready to leave, saying goodbye to quackity, and that they will see him tomorrow. quackity let out a sigh and trilled. he made his way to karl and sapnap, who were still sleeping, surprisingly, and laid down in the middle, being careful not to wake them up. he cradled karl, and sapnap was breathing on quackity’s neck. quackity was comfortable in that position, and soon enough, the winged boy fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism would be appreciated, but be nice please!


End file.
